


Blood's Tragedies: A SlenderMan Story

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8





	1. Chapter 1

"Slenderman?"

You heard a little girl said. She seemed as if she were looking for you. You peek from the side of the tree you were standing behind, afraid of scaring the poor little girl, for she was your only friend.

"Slenderman?"

She yelled yet again, with a bit of worry in her voice. You exposed yourself more as she smiled at you, hugging you at first sight. You were used to this action, and the extra limbs on your body immediately hugged back, stroking the girl's long flowing black hair. She looked up at you and smiled, "Where were you? Why were you hiding? There's no need to be afraid!" You look down at the ground, embarrassed with yourself. She stroked your arm and disregarded her question,

"It's okay, Slendy." She said.

'Slendy' was a nickname she made up for you when she first encountered you. Just remember frightening this one innocent little girl broke your heart. You never wanted to be like this, but because of the world's fear, you came to be. The only way to get your message across was to frighten people to the death. Your job was relatively easy, but you had hunters coming out looking for you to destroy you. Yet, this one girl understood your innocence. The moon shone brightly in the sky, which enhanced the little girl's dimpled cheeks.

"I wish I could stay with you forever."

She would say, giving you one final hug before she went home, never telling anyone about your 'secret friendship'.

"I'll keep our friendship a secret forever. Not until I die!"

She would say confidently in her cute little toddler voice. You would give her one last goodbye and she would be on her way. But today, you never see that girl. You miss her, and leave little notes for her every night, hoping she would find them. The truth was, the little girl had to move away. Out of state, to where she wouldn't be able to reach you. Your passion for humans has slightly faded away, but eating from people's fears have never gone away. You wait for her every night, and scare off anyone who dares to remove the notes spread throughout the forest.

You never forgive

And you never forget

That one young girl

Who brightened your world.


	2. Chapter 2

As you looked around, you noticed something new about the atmosphere. The trees were shrouded with bright colorful lights and little bulbs hanging off the branches. You admired their glow, and poked a few as you walked passed them. Today was your first Christmas.

You had never ever seen anything else so radiant as these lights ever in your life time. You wondered if that little girl from years ago likes them, and you wonder if you may find her tonight. Your excitement grows as you see more lights turn on as the sun descends. You may just find that one special light in your world, yet, out of all these you see, you're not even sure if you can tell if she came or not.

You posted the notes again on different trees this time, hoping to find her. Sadly, all you find again are those silly teenagers wanting a good fright. You give them one alright. You sit in the little tunnel covered with moss and look around for the little girl. You see one pass by, but she didn't see you. She did not have black hair like the girl did, so you doubted it was her. After such a long time from not seeing her, you wonder if anything has changed about her. Emotionally, physically, and even mentally.

You hear a large car pull up to a red carped as a beautiful young teenager walked out. She looked so much like the little girl, yet more older and mature. She wore a beautiful shimmering blue dress with a white coat, just like you remember. You get out of your hiding spot and spy on her through the trees. She didn't even notice you. She was too busy signing pieces of paper—what if she finds a note tonight?! You thoughts immediately trailed off the subject and you put a note on the tree next to her. She looked over and read it. You wrote, "Come and find me." The nicest most friendliest phrase you could think of. She stared at it for a while and smiled, disregarding the note. Your extra limbs droop down to the ground sadly, and you drag them across the grass as you slowly walk away.

She had forgotten all those times she said she would never forget until she died, and you remembered that. When you watched her read the note, the same smile on her face was equivalent to the one given to you the night before she disappeared from your life. Well then, goodbye to that light, hello to the darkness that you had not yet experienced.


End file.
